Toxic Discovery
by Falzar the Wright
Summary: Cody x Poison smutfic. She is a full WOMAN if people are wondering what the gender is going to be as we are free to choose what we see her as. I do have a second part but I want to see how this does first. Please review and I'll try to think of a better title as I'm completely lacking creative juice for the moment. For some reason, Poison is not there to select as a character
1. Chapter 1

I know I should be working more on "Behind The Thorns" more but I've had this story up on my laptop for more than a whole year and I've posted up like three stories which were longer before it and that just rang out to me.

I've been writing a lot of Street Fighter stories and I still got more I wanna do.

Anyways, this is a Cody/Poison smut fic, nothing really too special about it. Yes, I understand the gender controversy of Poison's character ever since her debut and it's really too much of something to go through right now. Ono said her gender could be whatever you want it to be so I opted to her being a full-fledged woman: ass, tits and all. I think she's too hot to be a dude but then so are some girls in Brazil and Thailand so that's whatever and I know there are plenty of attractive transgender people out there; trust me, I've seen them. I know there are some people who want her to be a dude and some who want her to be a girl even though she is considered to be a transgender in canon, whatever that means to them. I think the LGBTQ community is quite satisfied with Poison regardless of gender but that doesn't stop some phobic people from popping up every now and then in forums pr videos about it.

Anyways, now that that's out of the way. Please enjoy the story and review if you like. Are they too out of character or not? Please be sure to tell me.

Disclaimer's Note: I don't own these characters at all. They belong to Capcom

* * *

><p>"Come on, there's gotta be something to keep me busy, " sighed Cody as he was in an alleyway looking for a quick nighttime brawl.<p>

Cody Travers had a strange affinity for fighting. He didn't know why, he just…liked to fight. At times he thought about his fall from heroic grace while he was in Metro City; when he was a hero, the city praised him for his effort in taking out the Mad Gear Gang and putting a stop in their circulation of crimes that was detrimental to their livelihood.

Guy would probably be talking to him right now with some sort of sagely advice and tell him to do the right thing. Mike Haggar, who was also a friend of Cody's and mayor of Metro City would probably put his wrestling moves to use and haul Cody's ass back to jail.

Oh yeah, he was in prison.

Seeing as Cody couldn't stand the peaceful life, he ended up becoming a vigilante seeing that the police were too much of incompetent idiots following protocol and whatnot to get the job done so he took it in his own hands. Henceforth, Haggar thought his version of justice was too distorted so he sent him to prison.

Like that could really do something to somebody like him. He broke out every now and then from prison to "relax" himself and return back to prison when he saw fit. Just a usual thing for him, no biggie.

Right now, he just finished beating up some small fry gangbangers and was now looking for more fights since these guys weren't worth jack crap. As he went into another alleyway, he tried looking for somebody to fight but nobody was around so he decided to go back to prison and try another day.

"Aww man, this is straight ass. Nobody to knuckle up with. Pffft, later." As he was about to leave, he got hit in the back from a blast that sent him straight to one of the brick walls which left quite a dent in it.

"You know, you should tell a guy when you're gonna blast him with something, it's only common courtesy. So who's the wise guy?" He got up and pondered the source of the projectile and he saw a woman standing right there.

The woman had a slender and beautiful body with long bubblegum-pink hair. She was also wearing a Nazi Germany hat, a white torn midriff, daisy duke shorts, handcuffs hanging from the shorts, red heels and was holding a riding crop. It was Poison, former member of the Mad Gear Gang and possibly up to her old business. She was right now in front of Cody tapping the jockey stick on her thigh looking straight at him.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Cody Travers."

"Oh, it's just you Poison," he sighed. "What do you want with me now? Mad Gear's all and done and I'm just peachy." He really didn't feel like talking to her now at the moment, he just wanted to go back to his cell.

"What? You think you're too good for me? Maybe I should blast you again to make sure you recognize me." She had her crop ready to blast him again depending on what he said.

"Dude, you're talking to the wrong person here. If you have no business with me, I'm out. Later." Now looking at him, it didn't look like the blast did much to him besides leave him in dirt for a bit. It was probably that street life that gave him that endurance. He started to walk past her until he felt her riding crop stop him. Seeing that he had no time for this, he moved the crop out of the way and proceeded to return back to his "home" as he called it.

"Hey, where do you think you're going? Come back here!" She yelled. Poison didn't like being ignored nor disrespected no matter who it was.

"I'm going back to the big house. Nice seeing you dude." He had no time for this. It was late and the cops were probably looking for him right now.

"Hey, stop walking! Listen to me when I'm talking to you, you asshole!" Poison screamed.

Cody didn't even bother to notice her yelling and just peered in the street for any cop cars. He got ready to leave and once Poison saw that was about to happen. She felt like she had one more trick up her sleeve to get his attention.

"I like you Cody!" She screamed hoping that would get his attention. He heard her words and stopped for a second but ignored it as he ran across the street. He saw an alleyway leading to the shortcuts back to the prison.

'Okay, time to get the hell out of here.' He thought. As he was about to go to the alleyway, Poison appeared right in front of him infuriated and blushing. She was prepared to really hurt him for ignoring her or the words she just uttered.

"Didn't you just hear what I said?" screamed the former Mad Gear woman.

"Yeah, I did and sorry to disappoint you but I don't swing that way."

"Wait, what do you mean by 'that way'?"

He sighed before answering, "It means I'm not into people with dicks, transsexuals, transgender or anything like that whatsoever. I know you got a dick so can I go now?"

Hearing this made her ki energy spike through the roof and left her fuming. "What the fuck do you mean I have a dick?!"

"Aren't you a tranny or something? I've heard through the grapevine and even from some Mad Gear guys that you were born with a dick. Not that there's anything wrong with that but I don't roll like that."

"Again with that dick story? Why can't everybody just leave me alone about that? I'm a woman for fuck's sake! How do you explain my body, breasts, and my ass, huh?" She was really pissed now.

"Um, surgery? Things like that are easy to come by a dime a dozen these days. Actually watched a documentary about it, pretty interesting and crazy stuff."

"How dare you?! I should kill you! And to think I just told you I liked you!" She felt like an idiot now for telling him that.

"You like me, okay. You're a Mad Gear chick/dude probably trying to set me up to get my ass kicked or something, I'm ready for that. And you're a guy."

Poison couldn't believe what he was hearing. "I'm not tryin' to set you up, I like you and for the last goddamn time, I'm a woman! Why can't you get that through your thick head! Listen to me for once!"

Cody was at an impasse with this woman, she kept talking about her being a woman and all these other things but he really didn't care. He just wanted to return back to his cell and sleep.

"Okay, calm down, sheesh. Why do you like me anyway?"

Seeing that he was finally willing to listen, she motioned for him to sit down next to her with -their backs against the brick walls.

"Well, I like that you're strong, not too rough on the looks and that you can really charm a girl."

"Huh, I didn't know I was a modern casanova. Looks like I still got that good ol' Cody charm." He snickered.

"You're cocky too, also not bad. I like my men to have confidence." She replied with a grin.

"Alright, now that that's outta the way. What's this thing with you being a guy? I'm still skeptical talking to you right now." Hearing about her and this issue, he had to ask it to get to the bottom of it.

Poison sighed, "It was just a rumor that somebody spread around the city from somebody in another Mad Gear cell. Some of those assholes were mad I wouldn't open my legs and all these bitches out here were mad that some of their men liked flirting with me. So somebody started to say I had a dick seeing that I have a dominant personality. What can I say, I'm fucking gorgeous if I do say so myself. Jealousy drives people crazy."

"Huh, well that's life for you. Well, since that's all and done with, I should go now." He started to get up until he saw her put a heel right in front of him preventing him from getting up.

"I don't want you to leave yet. I wanna hang out here with you. You know, talk for a bit. Well, I actually wanna do more than talk." She really liked him for his aloof demeanor. It was the reason she felt attracted to him in the first place.

"What are you talking about?" He was silenced as soon as he felt Poison's lips on his. He had to admit, they were real soft and warm and he almost closed his eyes to get into until he pushed her off to realize what he was doing.

"Wait, why are you kissing me?"

Poison was a bit irritated at his confusion but did answer his question. "Are you deaf? I told you I like you so I'm kissing you Sherlock. Or maybe you prefer one of those guys back in the prison?"

"That's not what I'm talking about. I mean I could be kissing a dude here, ya know?"

"Did you not listen to me? I'm a woman, a WOMAN!" She couldn't believe how pigheaded he was becoming even after explaining that rumor.

"Okay, my bad, my bad, Ms. Woman." He had to admit, Poison did have a very nice body that a lot of guys found attractive. It was still amazing to see that she admitted to liking him. He wondered why, he was a convict that escaped from prison and the guy that put an end to her affiliation's criminal activities. Well, he always did figure she liked bad boys and Cody definitely had that look going on.

"Finally, you listen. Now where were we? Oh yeah." She went back to kissing him and pushed him flat to the ground against the brick wall.

Cody seeing that he wasn't gonna let this woman one-up him put his own effort into the kiss and put his tongue with hers. Poison moaned when he did that but didn't mind.

After a few minutes of kissing, they split apart to regain some oxygen. Cody was the one speak up first.

"Heh, so this is what you meant by 'more than talk'?" Cody laughed with a grin and saw the blush on Poison's face.

"Well, what do you expect? I'm very straightforward. Now you need to sit back down for a bit time for me to have some fun."

Wow, that was probably the quickest way he ever got some sex. It was quite some time due to prison but he was ready. He did have that one thought in the back of his head about seeing a "little surprise" but decided to see what would happen.

Poison stood up from her position and was moving her leg around. Then taking off her hat, she then traced Cody's muscles that just popped out in that striped prison jumpsuit, she just thought he looked so sexy in that. Now dropping her riding crop, she brought one of her feet with a heel still on to a very noticeable bulge from between Cody's legs and pressed against it. This caused him to groan and question what she was doing.

"Wait, what...are you doing?" Cody groaned out.

"I'm just having some fun before the big part comes. Don't you wanna have fun with me Cody?" Poison said in an amorous voice.

He couldn't even respond to that. She just kept grinding her heel into the bulge while Cody kept groaning. Poison loved doing this with all the men she ever laid in bed with, it gave her some sort of control and enjoyed the looks that these guys gave her; Cody was a bit different though, he wasn't succumbing as easily but he did have the same reaction as every guy did that she had done this previously with.

As he felt her heels make contact with his groin, he started breathing and was trying his best to not let moans out seeing that she was going to be giving her an advantage and that was something he didn't want to do. He had his pride at stake after all. All he could do was just endure it for the time.

Seeing that he was still groaning and staying as quiet as he could, she stopped with her foot foreplay. She couldn't help but be amused though, here she saw Cody Travers, former hero and now convicted brawler currently at her mercy. She went up to him and kissed his cheek, she also tasted his musk from the recent activity.

"Wow, I never I thought I would see the day when I would have you at my mercy. Those sounds are kind of turning me on, what do you say we go somewhere a bit more...private?"

Cody thought about it, it was either go back to prison so he could break out again or have the touch of a physiologically questionable woman who he admitted was fairly attractive. Seeing that he would eventually break out of prison again, he figured why not.

"Alright, you got yourself a deal. So what place do you have in mind lady?" He hoped that she had a shortcut to her apartment or someplace because he couldn't risk being spotted by the coppers. Well, it's not like he minded anyway.

"Don't worry, I have a place and it's not too far from here. All you have to do is follow the leader. Come on." She grabbed his hand and walked out of the alleyway. Both looking out for cops on, they both ran across the street and walked to the alleyway they were at previously. After finding a path and walking for about three blocks, they both approached an abandoned house that looked like it could be inhabitable but no one was there.

Cody wasn't surprised at this seeing that these were the slums of the city. He grew up around here after all. It was a bit nostalgic seeing these kind of places after all this time. Ah, good times.

He then saw Poison pulling his arm into a bedroom that did have a bed and to his surprise, it actually looked pretty clean. "Huh, didn't think we'd have somebody who'd clean up in this kind of dump."

"Yeah, it happens now shut up and put your ass on the bed." Poison said with a bit of authority, pushing him to the bed. She kissed him again and hovered over with some sort of determination.

Seeing his muscles, she saw his pecs and pinched his nipples causing a groan to escape his mouth. She caressed his body and loved seeing his reaction when she did that. It actually was turning her more when she took command.

"Damn, you must really love having control in situations like this. Maybe if you applied that same control to Mad Gear, you guys would've still been around." She punched him in the shoulder when he said that.

"Hey, I've seen a lot of assholes while I was with them, all of them can burn in hell for all I know. It was good but that's the past. I was real serious when I said I liked you so shut up and just look cute." That is exactly what Cody did seeing that he had no idea when he would get some so he stayed quiet. In all honesty he did enjoy the teasing but he would never let Poison know that.

"Now time to take off that horrible jumpsuit. I swear those guys should hire a stylist because they're so bland and ugh, I mean who does stripes these days?"

"Can you just take it off already? You're kind of stalling what we're supposed to do."

"You're so patient, huh? Alright, where's the opening?" She was confused seeing that she couldn't find an opening or loosening in the jumpsuit.

He then pointed to his waistline, "You're gonna have to get it off from here meaning you're gonna have to lift it up from my waist."

She then started to take off the pants off and saw the white boxers he was wearing. Poison then appreciated that his bulge was so noticeable, it was pretty nice to know just from playing with her feet, he was able to go from 0-100 like that. Cody kicked off the pants and threw them off to some random part on the floor that he didn't care about at the moment. Next was his shirt; he could take it off but there was a slight problem.

"Yeah, the top's gonna have to stay on."

"Wait, why?" Poison was genuinely confused at why his top had to stay on.

"These, that's why," he pointed to the handcuffs on his wrists that would've stopped him from taking off his top fully.

"If that's the case, then just break 'em. I know you're strong enough to do so."

Cody laughed and she wondered why he did. "As fun as it would be to do that even though I can. I'd rather prefer to keep them on seeing as life is a bit more interesting this way."

Poison pouted but what could she do, she wasn't gonna get much farther if she stayed on a trivial matter like his handcuffs being on. Besides, she could always lift his top or just tear it off if she wanted a view of his upper body.

"Whatever, now it's time for me to take that off so I can have some fun." She started pulling down Cody's boxers and finally saw the thing she so desired after all these years from looking from behind Mad Gear.

"Whoa, shouldn't you be taking off your clothes too? I don't think it's fair that I'm the only one naked. Besides, I have to confirm that you're a woman as you say you are or there will be problems." Cody did have point in his words, it only made sense for Poison take off her clothes also seeing that they were about to have sex.

Poison did figure he was right so she did that. "Alright, unbutton my shorts then," she told him.

Cody took a big exhale, it was the moment of truth for what was behind those shorts. He didn't want to think about what was behind the small denim article but prayed that what he had between his legs wasn't there. He hoped that she was really a woman so he could put all these rumors to rest.

With a pull of her shorts down, he saw her wearing a pink thong and he looked at her bottom, no bulge so it was all good whatsoever. He hesitated for a bit and starting pulling the thong down and stopped a bit.

"Stop stalling and take of my panties!" Commanded Poison, she was frustrated that he was still second guessing what she had underneath.

"Alright, alright. You can't really blame me for this."

As he pulled the thong down, it was the moment of truth. He finally pulled it down and lo and behold, he could breathe a sigh of relief. Poison wasn't kidding when she said she was all woman. He took a closer look at her womanhood, she had a labia, clitoris, and everything else that made a woman a woman. He did hear that some did tuck it in and hopefully she didn't do that.

"Whoo boy. That's a relief. I can finally relax now." Cody breathed out now seeing that all those rumors weren't true. It seems he was gonna do some praying tonight when he got back to his cell.

Just as he was about to touch her, Poison slapped him with her riding crop. This caught him off guard as he figured out what he did wrong. She turned around where he stared right at her ass but moved past that trying to figure out why she slapped him.

"Hey, what was that for?!"

"That's for doubting I was a woman, you asshole! I thought you of all people wouldn't judge me but I was wrong." She felt really hurt about Cody accusing her based off a rumor.

He sat on the bed and scratched his head. He may have been a reckless person at times but even he knew when he was in the wrong, this was one of those times. Well, he had to do the right thing which was to apologize.

"Listen, I know I fucked up for a bit accusing you off a rumor and shit and my bad for that. I understand if you don't want anything to do with me anymore and you can freely leave if you want." Cody wasn't the best at apologies but hoped she could forgive him.

She turned around and went up to him and flicked his forehead, "Idiot, don't believe rumors until you know they're actual facts. I was serious when I said I liked you; I'm not gonna lie about that nor my gender."

Now looking at her, he saw her slender body and was really amazed at what he saw. Her legs were long, her stomach was toned and her pink hair made her look pretty nice if he did say so himself.

"Well, you got a nice body and Cody Jr. thinks so too. So do we continue or do we keep it pushing?" With a full blown erection, he really wanted to continue. Why not, they got this far already.

Poison looked at his dick and saw that it was fully ready and raring to go. At least she knew he got turned on quickly, it saved her the trouble from doing it herself.

She walked up to him and pushed him on the bed, she started caressing his thighs and began kissing between them teasing him only for a bit. She took a look at his face and saw that his eyes were closed and he was breathing quite a bit harshly. Nonetheless, she did enjoy it.

'Maybe I should do more seeing that he did apologize." Poison thought. Seeing that he was sorry, she put her tongue on the tip of his manhood and licked the precum that was leaking from it. He shuddered and sent out a moan when he felt that.

When Poison heard Cody moan because of that, she was happy and had a cocky smirk on her face. She always did know she was good at giving head so she licked the top again to get that same sound out of Cody again. She then licked all around his member; every vein, every inch of skin, even from the top to the base. Cody moaned again holding onto the bed to control himself.

"I see you like that, I knew you would." She was very confident in her skills but she wanted to do more just to put him over the edge. Going back to his manhood, Poison licked it one more time before she started engulfing it inch by inch and started moving up and down.

The reactions from Cody was the same like when she licked it. He wanted to say something but the sensations from her mouth and tongue was driving him to the brink and leaving him speechless.

As her mouth stayed wrapped around Cody, she started humming around it making all those vibrations accompanied with the sucking making him succumb even more to the feeling. Poison was so into it that she didn't even notice Cody's squirming. As she started moving up and down, her insides were getting warmer and her fluids started to drip down her thighs.

'What the hell is she, a damn vacuum?' Cody thought focusing on the movement of her sucking, he felt himself at that edge and was about to tip over it. He normally would hold on much longer than this but it had been a while and even he had a breaking point. All he felt was just to enjoy it for the moment and if he came, then he came.

Poison felt his penis twitch a bit which indicated that he was going to come. Seeing as that was about to happen, she started sucking much faster to his dismay and started humming again. Her goal was to drive him insane with as much pleasure as possible.

The former hero was close, very close. He kept groaning and when he felt that urge running through his lower body, he was finally ready to let go.

"Ah shit, I'm cumming!" Cody screamed with much force that could wake an entire block up.

He let out a primal scream and released everything into her mouth collapsing on the bed with so much sweat that he thought went through another battle. He thought of what just happened and in all honesty, it was one of the best acts of fellatio he ever received.

Poison was swallowing everything up without a problem, it was like a plate of food to her. She thought Cody's cum tasted sweet and it even made it easier for her to swallow due to her affinity for sweet things. Her thoughts then went back to Cody, seeing that she did like him a lot and didn't mind doing this for him if they were to become a couple. But then again she didn't feel like being tied down and she definitely knew Cody wasn't in the mood in a relationship seeing that he was in prison.

Cleaning her mouth, she had a smile on her face and went up to Cody to kiss him. Cody tasted himself in his mouth and he was not a fan of snowballing even if it was his own sperm. He pushed Poison away leaving her confused.

"Hey, what you do that for?!"

"You just kissed me after swallowing my potential kids! You're telling me you see nothing wrong with that?" He was now wiping his mouth getting the white liquid residual from the corners of his mouth.

"Why, I can't kiss you now? What are you bitching about?" Poison wondered about his sudden outburst.

"I just tasted my own spunk! Even, if it's mine, I'm really not feeling that! You just don't kiss a guy after giving head, it just doesn't work like that." Cody started sputtering in disgust and started brushing his tongue off with his finger. "I'm gonna have to have a hell of a mean session with my toothbrush when I get back. Next time, don't do that or at least tell me when you're gonna do that."

Poison sighed, "Well, of course that's expected but I swallowed it all so you shouldn't have to worry about that. And I'll kiss you whenever I feel like it so suck it."

With a roll of his eyes, Cody didn't even feel like trying to argue with this woman right now so he'd remind her later.

"Alright, so what's next? Hopefully, it's time to get to the main part." Even though he just came, Cody was still ready to keep going and judging by the juices flowing down her legs, it seems she was ready also.

Poison thought about it but she knew what it was time to do. To claim Cody as her own so she pushed him to the bed and straddled his waist. She rubbed the exterior of her pussy across his dick and was soaking it with her personal lubricant. For some reason, when it came to Cody, she felt a lot more excited than the other men she had been with; she didn't want her feelings for him to cloud her rationality, she just wanted to have sex with him once and maybe more if he would get out of prison soon enough.

The feeling was unbearable for Cody, when he felt her rubbing across him, it made him question everything wrong with the world for some strange reason. He knew that Poison's character was part of the reason on why she was doing her teasing but did she have to do it now when they were so close?

Seeing that she had enough of teasing, she got up and aligned his member making it point straight up to the ceiling. As she looked down on him, she went and kissed him again, (Cody too bothered to care this time) and impaled herself on his penis.

With a sigh of elation, she held still for quite some time before she wanted to start moving. She felt like it was time to talk to Cody before they started doing anything.

"Hey, it feels nice, huh? Ya still think I'm a man?" She wanted to hear it from his mouth that she was all woman and another apology. She wouldn't move until he did.

"Okay, I'm sorry I said that you're a dude, alright! You're a woman in every aspect and you're fucking hot if I'm being honest! Now can we proceed with the fucking or what?" Hearing this made Poison smile and she then began to grind her hips in a slow rocking motion for momentum.

With Cody inside her, Poison was adapting to his size and he was pretty big she had to admit. Her hips were picking up its pace and she began to move faster, she wanted to be dominant throughout the whole time and be the one to control the pace. Her fluids came in full force and she started to moan while riding him. Seeing that she wanted to see his chest, she pulled his prison top above his waist to feel his chest and put her hands there to gain some type of balance and she just wanted to feel his taut chest.

Now getting a bit tired that she was taking control, Cody decided that he had to do something and to start, he grabbed her hips and started thrusting himself upwards. He then took off her midriff making sure not to tear it seeing that was her only piece of clothing. He then grabbed her succulent breasts and started squeezing them liking the feel of them. This made Poison moan a bit because the guy that she liked was fondling her breasts and it contributed more to her wetness.

As she was still on top of Cody, Poison felt like she was losing her dominance ever since Cody started taking a bit of control, "W-wait, I'm supposed...to be...in control. What gives you the right to touch my breasts?" She was moaning her thoughts out and trying to focus on the pleasure at the same time.

"You really didn't think I was going to just let you take control like that the whole time, were you? I still have my pride as a man and why not take advantage of the situation?" Cody replied back.

At this point, she didn't care. She just wanted to get her orgasm. With a final push, she felt Cody release his sperm inside which triggered her own release as well and she felt something she hadn't felt in a long time: she felt warmth throughout her body. It made it even more special seeing that it was Cody's sperm that was inside her. After a few moments breathing, Poison got off of Cody and immediately put her body on his for as much contact as possible. She felt like she was in bliss at the moment.

"Wow, that was better than what I expected, "she said at first with a smile but quickly turned into a pout." You're really unfair when you grabbed my tits, you know?"

Cody chuckled then tilted his head before he talked to her, "I have no idea why you're complaining. You got off too, right?"

"I guess you're right. I think that's why I like you Cody, well, you got a big dick too so that's a plus." Poison didn't mind wearing her heart on her sleeve but she hoped Cody would return the favor one day. She wasn't going to wait on him forever.

Cody's eyes widened at her words. Poison liked him before then. After one round of sex, she loved him. He thought she was a bit crazy saying that but he had to admit she wasn't as bad as she was those years back when Mad Gear was rampant.

"Well, I can't say that I love you or even like you. I will say though that you're pretty tolerable now than you were back then." He assured her by patting the top of her head with a kiss to her forehead.

"Don't worry, you'll come to love me eventually. You'd best believe that! Well, I guess that's it then. And see, I told you I'm an all-natural woman." She said while her head was still on his chest.

After a few minutes of laying down on the bed, both Cody and Poison were now getting their clothes and their undergarments seeing that they were ready to get back to their respective homes and sleep. Especially Cody seeing that he was out way longer than he normally was tonight.

Before they went their separate ways, Poison wanted to say something, "Ya know what, I'm gonna make you my little boy-toy whether you want to be or not."

"Um, wait. What are you talking about?" Cody asked while scratching his head.

"We're going to fuck again, duh! That's what!" After that, she went to Cody and kissed him before standing on the ledge ready to leave the abandoned house.

"Bye Cody baby!" Poison then hopped down from the ledge down to the ground which he looked outside to see her moving her hips in some seductive way which made him raise his eyebrow.

"That chick...is fucking nuts. Well, that was fun, I guess. And she's a woman, thank god for that." Cody exited the same way that Poison left and was looking for a shortcut until he just realized something that was very important.

"Oh shit! We didn't use any fucking protection!" Cody was barely able to get any sleep that night with that one thought on his mind.

* * *

><p><span>Random Feather Drop: Women and plenty of them<br>I've seen plenty of women in my life and I've no idea what to do with myself. Me being from New York City and whatnot, you tend to see women from all different cultures and backgrounds and just question who this person is. Me and my boys go out to talk to some girl(s) and I see some chicks that make me say, "Yo, she's bad". Only weird part is talking to them but I'll talk to a girl regardless if she's cool. I know looks stand out first and everything but I try to get to know her for who he is because I like meeting new people just because it's a good experience to help me grow as a person and expand my horizons.

Now to the nitty-gritty, some girls I just want to see her butt-ass naked and I wanna see what that mouth do which can lead to all sorts of shit. Sometimes my lust is ridiculous but I can control myself as much as possible. The amount of women I see at my school is ridiculous and I like that there's so much diversity. That being said, just treat the girl as a person and the sex will eventually follow. I know some girls like to fuck and I'm down for that too but if she's cool, I'll get to know her to see if she's interesting enough.

I love women off all shapes, races, styles, whatever. I appreciate women and love what they can do, sometimes they're fucked up and sometimes they're cool as shit but what can you do besides love or hate them depending how you view them. Anyways, that's all for now. I'll go into it more later on another story.

Peace out for now!


	2. Chapter 2

Alright, this is the second chapter to this story and most likely the last one unless I just feel like writing another one. But thanks to the people that liked the first story, whether it was one or a hundred people, it's much appreciated. I hope you like this lengthy chapter to it also. Seeing as I'm on break from school for now, I'm gonna hopefully be able to put up the next chapter for "Behind The Thorns" soon. Also, happy holidays and and a Happy New Year in advanced to all readers and writers out there.

I looked at the first chapter and there were some mistakes I mad as I read it again such as not finishing sentences and giving a Poison a whip instead of a riding crop in the beginning of the story, just something I had to point out.

* * *

><p>Late at night as usual, Cody was out and about from prison once more except he wasn't traveling the streets alone like he normally would. He was with Poison right now standing with her on the roof looking over the view of Metro City. When he ran into her last time, he went through some crazy situation discerning to her gender and the rumors he heard that traveled through the slums.<p>

Poison did prove that she was all woman and even had fun with Cody to prove that she was. Strangely, they did become a couple and which surprised both of them, Cody more though. Luckily, that turned out for the best or it would not have been pretty.

He had no idea why they were in a relationship right now but he felt that he needed some companionship since his last girl left him.

It was understandable why she did though; your dad is the mayor and your boyfriend is a vigilante, they don't really go well together. Now being in a relationship again so abruptly, he decided that even if they weren't going to be together forever, he might as well be thankful that he did get another girlfriend; even if they did fight and she was from the gang that he forced to go defunct some years back.

Seeing that he wanted a bit more than just blankly staring into the city, he went and rubbed her shoulders making the pink-haired woman sigh a bit contently happy that he was finally doing something instead of just staring with her, not that she didn't mind.

"Why do I feel like you're doing this just to get in my shorts?" She asked with a bit of insinuation.

"Maybe, it's because I am." Cody was at least one of the most honest men out there.

Hearing this, she pushed his hands off and turned her body away from him not wanting him to see her mad at that comment. Poison did like Cody but she didn't like it when he talked like that, it reminded her of all the other guys who had only seen her as an outlet for sex and that was not why she was in a relationship.

Cody was now confused, she turned away just because she heard him say that and he could understand why she did. Even though she was a crazy woman, she was still a woman and wanted to feel as a girlfriend should be treated. Now knowing what he had to do, he went behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

One thing Cody did like about Poison was that she was not all talk as she was back then with Mad Gear; she proved she could hold off on her own without a man to protect her and independence was always something to be appreciated in this day and age. He also appreciated her physique, he rubbed her exposed abs and her toned frame, she really put in a lot of work when it came to her figure and she knew that many men were entranced by her looks.

"Geez, sorry about that. I'm not with you just for the sex even though it's pretty damn good if I say so myself. You're my girl, can I help it if I wanna be an idiot at times?"

Poison did understand where Cody was coming from seeing that he was deprived of women but she hoped he would take this relationship as serious as her at times. Sometimes she even wondered why she fell for him in the first place.

"Still, you can't be saying shit like that to your girl, it makes me feel like an object and I refuse to be labeled as one." She was still a bit pissed but Cody holding her did make her feel a bit better.

Knowing that Poison was going to be like that for some time, he had an idea that would probably get her back on her good side. He started rubbing her upper body, mainly her torso and her sides. He put his head in her hair while rubbing her and he could feel her starting to relax just a bit. Cody always knew what she wanted a majority of the time even though she wasn't really vocal about it.

Fidgeting around, she saw what Cody was trying to do and as much as she wanted to admit it wasn't working, it was doing quite the opposite. "Stop...that, it's only...making it...harder...to stay mad...at you."

She could feel herself becoming less tense and warmer since it was Cody that was touching her. She really wanted to stay mad at him but he was making it so hard with all his caresses and affectionate hands which was a bit contradictory seeing that he was a rough brawler.

'Why does he make me feel like this?' is what she thought.

"Hey, I may be a roughneck kind of guy but I gotta make my girl happy or she's gonna really have it out for me and I can't afford that especially that I'm not exactly supposed to be out here right now. Prison jumpsuit and all."

He still rubbed on her abs and was kissing the top of her head and her neck; he always knew Poison liked his lips on her and this time was no exception.

Still feeling herself get hotter, her feelings of anger were slowly starting to wither away because of Cody. She wanted to hold him but she didn't want to forgive him that easily. Her body was betraying her as he still massaged her.

Now knowing she was getting more pleasurable than angry, he turned her around and kissed her straight on the lips. He inserted his tongue like a serpent and went straight into her mouth. Poison could feel his tongue fusing with hers and she felt that it wasn't fair that he did that. She really wanted to pull back and push him off but she just couldn't right now. Eventually she succumbed to his tongue and held him around by his neck giving into the kiss while having most thoughts of anger dissipating from her.

Still kissing, she felt a warm sensation move through the veins of her body and it was creating this urge to just take him right there. Now getting her body to face him, Cody started rubbing her abs once again and it caused her to moan into his mouth while closing her eyes which only amplified the feeling. After kissing for about 2 minutes, they both split apart breathing really hard because of the spontaneity of the kiss.

Seeing that Poison was the one person out of the two to feel it the most, she spoke up, "You fucking jerk, that was so unfair! How could you just kiss me like that while I'm mad at you?" She was mad at Cody but madder at herself that she got into the kissing when she should be walking away from him right now and let him go back to his prison cell.

"But you can't say that you didn't enjoy it, right?" Cody said with one of his well-known smirks.

"I'm going back to my bed. Go back to your cell and rot for all I care." Poison started walking away from the rooftop back to her apartment not caring what Cody did tonight.

Cody looked at her walk away into the exit of the roof. He thought that maybe she would need a few minutes to cool down from their heated make-out session. A bit unexpected, yes but life was all about doing the unexpected which he loved doing. That kiss made him more positive about his charm that he knew would work.

He stayed there for about 15 minutes waiting for Poison to come back up but unfortunately for him she didn't even jiggle the doorknob to indicate that she was coming back up. He sighed seeing that she was either mad or it was that time of the month again which gave him horrifying thoughts. He knew what he had to do.

"Time to go down and cheer her up." Cody muttered. He went inside the door and proceeded down to Poison's apartment. When he went to her door, he wasn't surprised that it was open, she was safe enough to know that somebody wasn't going to go in her house besides Cody.

As he stepped inside the apartment, he saw that her apartment was as clean as it usually was, not surprising seeing that she was a woman. He went to her bedroom only to see her down on the bed with her back facing towards the door wearing just a black thong. He could tell that she wasn't asleep yet since he could hear her muttering something under her breath about Cody being stupid and the like.

As he went towards the bed, Poison moved away. Of course she knew he would come into her room to try to make amends for earlier. Seeing that she wasn't going to just simply face him like that, he sat down on the edge of the bed trying to get her to at least look at him.

"So, you gonna talk to me or are you gonna ignore me for the rest of the night?"

She knew that Cody was going to be blunt about the situation, it was just part of who he was. She bunched up to the middle of her bed not trying to face Cody. Maybe he would eventually leave if she continued ignoring him.

"I don't feel like talking right now. You're probably doing this so you can get some." Poison said a bit despondently.

"Not going to lie at first, I was," she then turned away hearing that, "but you're my girl and as much as I love pussy as much as the next man. I don't like seeing you mad because that brings about a whole bunch of other problems. I guess what I'm trying to say is I apologize, my bad."

Even though she was a bit glad he did that, she still questioned the genuineness of his apology.

"How do I know you really mean that?"

Cody sighed once again before answering, "How often do I apologize unless it's to puppies and children? Poison, you should know me by now."

He then laid on the bed next wrapping his arms around her midsection. "Can you at least think about it or better yet, just forgive me? Come on, you can't stay mad at me forever."

Poison then turned around while moving her hands to his face cupping it. Even though Cody could not hold his tongue, she didn't want to stay too mad at him, he was her man after all. She wasn't going to let him off that easily.

"I want you to say 'sorry', then I'll consider forgiving you." Poison was very serious with this request and only hoped that he complied.

"Oh, come on. Do I really have to? I kind of did apologize earlier in a way once you think about it."

She took her hands off his face and then folded them. "You can always go back to your cell and forget about having this for quite some time. Maybe I can find some other guy out there."

"Alright, alright. My bad, my bad. You're my girl and I'm not with you just for the sex, you're able to put up with me and that's saying a lot. Now do you forgive me?"

Seeing that he finally verbally apologized, Poison held his head and kissed him straight on the lips while moving her hands to his butt. After kissing him, she snuggled into his broad chest which she always admired.

"See, was that too hard?" Poison chided.

"Believe it or not, yes it was." Cody replied back.

"Well, you did it. That's the point." She said a bit jokingly then went to a serious tone, "I'm your girl and you're my man and that's how I want it to be. If I wanted to be with a guy just for sex, I'd be turning tricks in the streets and I have more dignity than that. I may dress like a slut but that doesn't mean I have to act like one. Haven't you ever heard of 'Don't judge a book by its cover' Cody?"

"Well, if you're a book, then I should be able to open you for up for a new chapter the way I'm seeing it. Wow that sounded kind of corny once I hear it." Cody started grasping her behind making her moan a bit.

"You know some books can give paper cuts if you treat them too roughly, right?" She was saying this half talking, half moaning.

"Well, I may not be a Swedish masseuse or whatever but I'm pretty sure I know how please a woman," he poked the middle of her back, "such as here," then her legs, "and here," her stomach, "definitely right here" and then he started feeling up all over her body making her moan while holding onto him making sure her body wouldn't collapse on the floor.

"Why do keep going for all my weak spots every time you feel me up?" Poison asked while still moaning.

As he was still fondling all the different erogenous zones on her body, he answered her, "Because it's the only way to get you all hot and ready for me for without wasting too much time. Judging by the way your legs are quivering, I'd say you're almost there. Just to make sure, I'll bring you to the bed so upsy-daisy sweetheart." As soon as he said that, he picked her up and laid her on the bed.

"You're…such…a…jerk." Poison told him as she was on the bed under him.

"Really? I'd like to believe I'm an opportunist but whatever floats your boat." Now licking around her torso, Poison held his hair in her hands while his ministrations continued to make her temperature rise which she did enjoy even if she wasn't going to say it. She felt like she didn't really need to say much because her moans pretty much gave him all the information the needed to know if she actually did exhibit a response.

After licking her torso, Cody moved to her nether regions and started removing the black lace thong that was the obstacle between him and driving her mad as he did almost every time they got together like this.

When he saw her moist nether lips twitching, he immediately had a lascivious grin on his face knowing what he was about to do. For some reason, he always knew that she would be wet for him whenever they got together. Yeah, it was probably that ole Travers' charm that made her wet or maybe it was just because he was licking all over her, either way he didn't mind because it was just the green light for him to continue.

"I see that you're all wet and ready, huh?" After he said that, he immediately blew into her wet cavern and she yelped with the breeze permeating her skin.

"Can you just lick me already, goddamn it?! I don't know why you like stalling like this every time."

Ignoring her, he put his nose near her pubic region and inhaled it. He just liked teasing her, in all honesty he didn't know why, he just enjoyed doing it. Maybe it was for all those times she gave him, Guy, and Haggar trouble while ending any operation Mad Gear did in Metro City or maybe it was all those times she would tease him sexually or non-sexually.

As Poison still moaned, he saw that her lubrication was starting to make her slicker and her clitoris engorged with blood. Seeing that she was ready, he licked her insides and she immediately moaned while holding his blond hair. Poison was finally glad that he finally stopped teasing and finally got to work.

"Oh fuck yes, that feels good. Cody…you better not stop or I'll make you regret it later."

Hearing the sounds she was making, it wasn't like he was going to stop anytime soon because he obviously saw that she was enjoying it. In actuality, he did enjoy listening to her sounds compared to the regularly brash-mouthed Poison he was normally accustomed to.

Still tasting her insides, Cody began to feel Poison's inner flesh walls enclose around his tongue which meant that she was very close to climax. He made sure that every nook and cranny inside was receiving every bit of attention that he could give her. With her soft whimpering, her body began to quiver and her juices started to leak all over Cody's face and drip down her thighs. Seeing that she couldn't endure anymore of the salivary organ, she released her inner fluids around his face and sprayed it all over the bed.

Now backing away from her, Cody began to wipe the liquids from his face and clean himself off a bit. He then took a look at her seeing her heaving body with both of her eyes closed as she was still regaining her breath from her recent orgasm, he grinned to himself and crawled right on top of her as he held her legs making her eyes open a bit.

"So you forgive me or do I have to give you another orgasm like that one?" He asked with a sly undertone.

She got up and wrapped her arms around him pulling him down to bring him down upon her slender body. She put her head in the crook of his neck before responding to him.

"You're a real idiot at times, ya know?" She said still buried in his neck. "If I didn't forgive you, do you think I'd even let you touch me, much less get me off just now? I just like to teach you a lesson to not misunderstand women; you can't be playing with a girl's heart like that, it makes you look like a douchebag."

"So is that a yes?" Cody inquired.

When Poison heard him ask that, she planted her lips on his before taking them off, "What do you think it means dipshit? Of course I forgive you, at times you may piss me off but you're still my man which means you still have to work to make me happy."

With that situation out of the way, Cody pushed her body down and started kissing her which she returned. He then started to kiss up her torso along her sides while both of his hands started inching up her torso until he reached the white midriff that was covering her breasts. He removed the small piece of clothing and the pink bra that she was also wearing exposing her delicate breasts to him.

Every time Cody saw Poison's chest, he couldn't stop staring at them; to him, they were like the perfect pair of breasts on a woman that he had ever seen. He started rubbing both of her them with his rough hands which was the opposite of Poison's chest: soft, supple and firm. With her nipples standing up, he flicked them both making her moan a bit making her hotter than she was before.

Poison bit her lip as her reaction to his kneading of her breasts and nipples, she held onto his wrists to make sure they had no chance of releasing. The former gang member even let out a smile at how pleasant his hands felt on her, Poison was surprised at how ironically gentle Cody was with her chest seeing that his tendency for scrapping with others would leave him with much battle-scarred hands but they did have this gentle touch that she really appreciated every time he would massage her there.

Cody started to get hard as he continued rubbing her teats and heard the moans that she would release every now and then. He wanted to do more, he wanted to make her squirm like she did to him almost every time they had one of these moments when he was out for the time being. He removed his hands off her breasts, as soon as he did that, she lifted herself up from the bed turning her smile into a fearsome scowl questioning why he did that, especially when it felt so right for the time being.

Cody saw the scowl but pushed her down back to the bed without saying anything, he decided to let his actions do the talking. For his personal satisfaction, he moved his hands back to her breasts making her think he was going to rub her breasts again but instead of doing that, he lowered his mouth to her rosy tips making her close her eyes and causing her to let out a loud moan. With Cody now licking her naked breasts, Poison felt her irritation from a few moments ago dissipate slowly into the pleasure that was coursing throughout her upper body.

The blond prisoner decided that he should take advantage of the situation at hand, the woman below him did it on a more frequent basis more than he anticipated. To him, this would be some form of satisfaction that would be more of a personal goal for him than for both of them. That peak is what he wanted to bring her to and he was sure that he would be able to do so.

Poison wanted to hold her moans in but it just felt too good for her to hold them within her. She liked being on the dominating side of the spectrum seeing that it gave her a sort of authoritarian position and she could decide on what was going to happen; being on the submissive was something that wasn't foreign to her but she wasn't the one in the role a majority of the time. The woman had handcuffs attached to her shorts for goodness sake, it couldn't get any more dominating than that. Even though she wanted to be aggressive, she decided to let Cody perform his oral activity on her chest. Besides, she would be lying to herself if she said that it didn't feel nice and it was a good thing to be treated by a boyfriend every now and then even if he did get on your nerves at times.

Cody could feel the sweat form around her chest start to fall down her bosom. He didn't complain too much about but he was just focused on her breasts and that she was fully naked now. Every minor thing was a non-existent thing to him right now. Right now, it was to put his full focus on the woman to make sure that she was ready for him.

Something occurred to Poison every now and it started when she and Cody became an actual couple, their relationship dynamic changed for both of them. From back in the day, Cody with his friends had constant battles with her and Mad Gear almost every time they encountered each other. Back then, they were enemies and right now as Cody's mouth was upon on her breasts, they had become lovers. If this was years ago, Poison would have thought someone was crazy if they said she was going to go out with him even though she did think he was cute, their current roles just wouldn't have helped neither of them out seeing that their lives were based on two different sides of a coin. In all honesty, when they both decided to give the relationship a chance, she didn't expect much except for him to act like every guy out there who only saw her for looks which she really couldn't blame them for, she did dress very provocatively if she may add. What really surprised her was when Cody was interested to at least learn some stuff about her like her birthday, life before and during Mad Gear, her friendship with Hugo Andore (which he did have some confrontations with back in the past) and other things that she thought most guys could care less about, that was something that she really appreciated.

Right now, Cody was still enamored with her breasts which did cause her to become wetter but she wanted her turn now. It wasn't fair that she was the only one getting her rocks off while he was doing all the work and she definitely didn't forget about that little amount of teasing he did earlier, she was definitely going to repay him back for that. To ensure her point, she took his hands off her chest, lifted his head up and pushed him down to the bed.

"Huh, couldn't wait anymore, I see." Cody said with a grin.

Poison started to remove his jumpsuit also licking his neck, "Hmph, it's not fair that you're making me come while you're sitting here with your clothes still on. Besides, I know your cock is hard as hell right now seeing that you're eating my pussy and everything."

Once his clothes were off, she mounted on top of him and leaned her head down to kiss him, she then kissed down from his neck to his pelvis to make him moan as he did to her before which she enjoyed every time. It was nice to be in that position of power that she was always accustomed to, it just made it easier. Although she would probably never tell Cody but she did like being a bit submissive when it came to him.

With a lick around his pubic area, she felt his body tense a bit which commended her to continue her oral act of his lower body. As she moved to his member, she saw that it was pulsating and torrid which meant that he was ready to go inside her but she decided not yet. She wanted to make him feel it seeing that tormenting him was so much fun, to see how much he could hold it before he would burst.

Looking at his dick from top to bottom, she took a careful look before she decided to grip it a bit feeling just how hot it was and was amused at the heat it was emanating. Moving closer, she opened her mouth and pressed her tongue along the side of his length which made him let out a sharp groan. She could taste him which was something that was going to be ingrained into her taste buds for some time; it had a bitter and salty undertone which was so strange but somehow it made her want to continue.

Now seeing that his cock was coated with her saliva, she blew some air onto it which caused him to let out another groan and made his body twitch a bit. Seeing this, she kept blowing her breath onto him which made him let out all sorts of noises which actually made her laugh a bit at him, it was so funny how almost every time when it came to sex she was able to make him feel like that. When she meant that she liked teasing him, she was very serious about that. Seeing that he also went through his torture already, she decided not to play any games and finally decided to pleasure him, she felt that he deserved some sort of satisfaction for the orgasm he gave her earlier.

She then put her tongue on his cock again, she licked it from top to bottom with that taste in her mouth again. After that, she put her mouth over Cody's rigid flesh and inserted him into her mouth inch by inch; she would swallow him whole so they both could be able to gain the maximum amount of gratification. She started off slow to get herself accustomed as she always did and then she would speed up her pace making him feel it full force.

As Poison's mouth kept bobbing up and down on him, Cody could feel that urge deep inside himself threaten to come out so he tried his best to hold it inside. Every time Poison had given him fellatio, it was much different from when Jessica did it, it was like she knew how to tickle him in every spot without really trying. He knew that Poison had experience before but her oral skills were on another level that he couldn't really comprehend because it just felt so different from Jessica and the other women he had been with.

As Poison continued her oral ministrations, she could feel how hot he was inside her mouth and combined with the warmth of her mouth, that heat caused a temperature rise within their bodies which was close to making Cody release himself. With her wet organ swirling around, Cody felt that he wasn't going to able to hold it anymore.

Feeling himself about to erupt, Cody yelled to the heavens, "Damn it, I'm about to-"

As soon as he said that, Poison pulled her mouth from him and squeezed his cock tightly preventing himself from ejaculating.

"What the hell? Girl, you have got be shitting me right now. I thought you forgave me already so stop fucking around." Cody asked with some strain in his voice unlike him.

Poison smiled at him and did an Eskimo kiss with him, "No, not just yet. If you hold on for just a few minutes, I'll make it worth your while. Please, Cody?"

Release or delayed gratification; the two things that took precedence on his mind right now. On one hand, he could release that welled-up feeling or on the other hand, he could test his endurance right now to see how much he could withstand before the restraints on his body broke down.

He then looked at the woman who had a smirk on her face, she could tell he was having a hard time to decide which decision would win out. Knowing that he was being teased, he decided to prove not only to her but to himself that he could withstand as much as possible. If this restraining wasn't going to kill him then his masculine pride definitely was going to do it for him.

"I really want to bust this nut but I'll hold it in. Just make sure it's worth it in the end."

Poison then moved towards him staring right into his eyes. "Don't worry, have I ever steered you wrong before?"

"You really don't wanna know the answer to that question."

"Just sit back." She told him before she moved down to his manhood once more observing it. She held her breasts above his cock before lowering them down to wrap around it. Seeing that he was close to coming while she gave him a blowjob, she expected him to release very soon. Feeling it twitch, she was sure he was only going to hold it in soon.

'It's so cute when he always puts on this machismo guy act,' she thought looking at his resisting facial expressions.

Even though he actually held her breasts in his hands earlier, he still couldn't get over how soft they were wrapped around him down there. He felt that he was going to take his words back from earlier seeing that he talked a big game many times and was able to back it up a majority of the time. This time though was probably going to be one of those few times when he felt that he was going to take his words back.

Enveloping her mounds across his cock, she started to move them up and down causing some sort of thermal friction to be created from the activity taking place right now. She held her chest letting gravity be her companion for the moment. There was only two directions her breasts were going.

Up and down. Up and down.

As she kept moving vertically, she looked down at Cody's urethra, she could see a bit of clear liquid rising from the top of his shaft. Seeing this, she decided to multitask; having her breasts undulate on his dick while her tongue moved to his tip and began licking the precum off of him.

This made Cody send out an animalistic groan which excited Poison more. To get that same noise out of him, she did it again in which he responded with the same noise that he let out a few a seconds ago.

She could feel his erection throb between her breasts more than before which meant that he was going to get that release that she prevented him from having a few minutes ago.

Cody was holding off from coming as he was told to do so but right now, he just didn't care anymore, he simply wanted to cum and that was the only thing that stayed on his mind.

"Fuck it, I'm gonna cum!" He then released himself all over Poison's chest which caught her by surprise.

Seeing his sperm all over her upper body increased her arousal. After all that foreplay that already took place, she just wanted to be fucked by Cody with no mercy.

"Well, I can see that you're still raring to go," she pointed to his erection while pushing him down to the bed.

"What can I say? It takes a lot for me to be satisfied. I hope you're not using that little riding crop of yours again, these things right here around my wrists already cause me enough trouble for one day."

Poison pouted at his words. "Eh, you're no fun. We gotta spice it up a little every now and then, wouldn't you agree?

"We 'spice' it up a good amount of times we have sex when that thing is in your hands. No thanks, not tonight."

Poison then stuck out her tongue. "Next time then." She then lifted herself over his erection and crashed straight down on him with reckless abandon. She let out a happy moan when she felt him inside her; it was weird because she always thought that Cody was a perfect fit to her unlike some of the other guys that she dated before him who were always missing something. She moved her mouth to his ear to nibble and whisper something in his ear.

"Even though we butt heads sometimes. You're still my man and that alone makes me happy, I really like you Cody."

Hearing those words made him blush and also made him turn his face to the side.

Poison caught wind of this and started laughing at his face, "Aww, is that you blushing Cody? I thought you were Mr. Tough guy?"

"Yeah right, what're you talking about?"

"Come on, tell me!"

"No way."

Moving back to her original position, Poison started moving her hips and started a moderate pace so she could gain some momentum. She put her hands on his toned chest while moving and it proved to help that momentum seeing as they started moaning together.

She could feel him grinding her insides while she was on top of him. Now that she was finally ready, she started lifting herself and then would crash down on him repeating the same action so she could feel him in her pussy again. Thinking that she had enough strength to hold herself up, she fell down to his chest and let her hips do all the moving. These tremors going through her made her a bit less resisting than what she was able to normally endure.

"I want you to hold me up," she said while still moving her hips.

Wrapping his arms around her, she let out a contented sigh that he was able to obey that command without any refusal or typical smart comment which she was normally used to. Luckily, he didn't do that because that would cause her mood to drop a bit.

Now that she had some support to keep her up, she continued to ride him as she was doing before. Many moans left her mouth and she fastened the pace hoping to orgasm quickly.

It was strange to her but when it came to Cody, she didn't want just her own body to be satisfied but she wanted him to be satisfied and content also. Not ashamed about her romps with other men, a good amount of them never really satisfied her and she would always put her own pleasure before theirs. Somehow, when it came to Cody, she just felt satisfied every time she had sex with him and it always made her look forward to the next time they would see each other. In her opinion, it was the most satisfying sex she ever had.

She then looked down on him while he was letting out little grunts while thrusting his hips, even though she could tell he was feeling good, she wanted him to say more to at least acknowledge her efforts. It would hurt her pride if he wasn't feeling good while with her.

"Hey, come on. Say something. I won't know how you're feeling if you don't talk to me."

He looked up at her looking into her eyes, "I may not have said this before but you have pretty eyes. They're blue like mine but a different type of blue that makes you look pretty cute. Does that count as talking?"

As soon as Poison heard that, she blushed like never before. She was normally used to guys commenting on her breasts, her ass or any other part of her body. She had never heard somebody comment on her eyes before, it was something new and a bit refreshing.

"Um, thanks. I've never had a guy really comment on my eyes before, thanks." She slowed her pacing while she still had her blush on her face. It wasn't like her to blush like that, those words really did something to her that she couldn't really put into words.

Once he heard her talk with such docility, it actually surprised him to find out that she didn't respond with that usual feistiness he was normally accustomed to. He guessed that it was a first that she really got a comment about her eyes. Seeing that her pace slowed down a bit hearing that, he sat up and thrust into her which made her let out a gasp of surprise as he hit a certain spot into her.

"Hey, why'd you do that?" She asked with a pout.

"I wanted to get a better look at you. Trust me, it's surprising that I get to see you quiet and blushing at the same time. Besides, is it bad that I want to see my girl up close?" He held her closer as they still kept moving their hips in unison.

Hearing this, she wrapped her arms around his neck and fastened her pace than before while leaning forward to kiss him which intensified that feeling of ecstasy throughout her body. She could feel herself coming close.

As much as Cody could be a foul, nonchalant, reckless street fighting ruffian at times, Poison did admit that he could be real sweet and could use his charm to make her feel a bit warm and fuzzy inside. It wasn't like she couldn't feel them, only very few people like him and Hugo could make her feel like that even though they both could be annoying dunderheads in their own unique way.

"Lie back down," she told him. He didn't while having a smirk on his face

"I didn't hear the magic word." He goaded.

"Lie back down, please?" She said with a glare and a blush on her face.

"Gladly sweetheart." He lied back down on the bed and awaited what she was going to do.

Poison was moving up and down again and felt that feeling course through her veins, she could feel herself about to let go soon. She somehow regained some strength in her hips and the thrusting got even faster.

She could feel the blond prisoner's cock pulsing inside her which meant that his restraints were starting to wear down. The impact of his thrusts made her breathing more ragged and she felt her stamina slowly deteriorate.

Even though Cody didn't say anything, his facial expressions pretty much said it for him as he continued to propel himself inside Poison. His cock started to twitch indicating that he was going to come soon.

With the last bit of energy she had inside of her, she used the muscles of her orifice to clench down on Cody's length to squeeze out every drop of sperm that could come out at the moment.

"I can't hold on anymore, I'm going to cum." Her body felt hot and the drops of sweat coming down from her forehead fell down to his chest. The grip of her hands tightened on his body to gain some leverage to at least lower the recoil of the upcoming climax to the most minimum that she could possibly come up with.

"Same here, it's a big one this time."

"I'm cumming!" She released herself all over his pelvis and his member still inside her. As soon as she did that, her body felt limp and she fell down onto his toned chest and wrapped her arms around him.

Seeing that she let herself go, he felt that load from deep inside him flow inside her and it was a lot this time. He could feel the white ropes from deep within his scrotum paint her insides white while he let out groans of all different kinds. That release did a lot for him seeing that he had an endorphin high just from having her pussy wrapped around him.

The pair felt their intimate liquids mix with the other which gave them a warm feeling and also gave them a sense of satisfaction. With Poison's head on Cody's chest and with him taking in the citrusy scent of her shampoo which wasn't hard seeing that she had quite a lot of hair on her person.

After getting some oxygen, Poison was the first to move her body lifting herself up from the brawler's torso hearing all the slick sounds from the fusion of their respective lubricants. "Holy shit, that was intense," was the first thing that she said.

After getting himself up, Cody looked towards himself and saw all the perspiration, sweat and other bodily fluids at his torso and sighed, he then took a careful look at his member and noticed that it was as hard as when he first inserted himself inside her. Nonetheless, this was something that he had to take care of quickly, he looked at the woman in front of him and took in her sensuous and curvaceous body as she was moving. With a smirk, he had an idea.

As Poison was up stretching her body, she was oblivious to Cody looking at her and then getting up. He then snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her midsection making an "eep" uncharacteristically leave her mouth. He emphasized his hold on her pushing his erection between her glutes. "You know, Cody Jr. down there still ain't satisfied yet. Come on, just one more round before we're done for the night."

This actually caught Poison off by surprise, seeing that normally after one round of sex they'd be done and Cody would go back to his cell until the next time they would meet up again. She felt how hot he was just from him pressing himself onto her and it caused some amount of arousal from her loins but she felt like she had to stop; she went through two climaxes already and as much as she liked her boyfriend and his company, her body would probably give out due to the intensity of the previous orgasms he gave her.

"You're still not satisfied? Did you eat something earlier before you came here?" Even though she could feel that throbbing feeling coming from deep within her, she wanted to end it before Cody got into more trouble with the Metro City Corrections Center. In her mind, she wanted to end it but her body's physiology was betraying her right now, she wanted to feel him inside her again but she kept fighting that urge hoping he'd leave.

Bringing her from where she was straight back to the bed, he kept his hands firmly around her stomach which caused her to wriggle a bit trying to get free but it did no job seeing that his hold only got tighter than before.

"You know that those guys can't really beat me so why not? Besides, it wouldn't be the first time that those guys have seen me bounce outta there and it damn well won't be the last. Kinda makes you wonder about their prison system seeing that I can freely come and go as I please. Come on Poison, what happened to the feisty chick that I'm so used to?"

With a sigh, she turned around and looked straight into his eyes before speaking, "Sometimes I don't get you at all, you know that? I'm actually looking out for your ass, ya know! Jesus, men can be such idiots at times."

Looking at her, he got on top of her and starting massaging her as he was doing before accompanied with some tickling that changed her mood from seriousness to being a bit playful.

"Cody, stop!" She laughed a bit while he was doing that, he also went for her jugular and started sucking on it causing her to let out low moans with the tickling. Yep, he really was a dirty player without any second guess.

"Alright, alright, just stop!" With those words leaving her mouth, he immediately stopped and got off her body, particularly her neck.

"So?" He looked at her inquisitively.

With a pout and a sigh, she laid down on the bed with her hair spread out waiting for him to take her again. Seeing that he had yet to make a move, she raised her eyebrow wondering why he was taking so long to touch her. "Come on, what are you waiting for? Don't tell me you changed your mind after doing all that?"

"Not exactly. I just need you to sit up for a bit." Which she did wondering what he was talking about.

He then went behind her and held her shoulders. "Now get down on all fours." He huskily told her.

Even though she was surprised at his request, she obeyed with a smirk wiggling her behind. "Doggystyle, huh? I didn't think you were so into it tonight."

"In your words, I do believe you did say that we should 'switch it up' and it's really not often that I do you from behind like that."

Poison figured he was right, when they did meet together like this, it was normally a position that would make both of their faces opposite each other and not often where she did get to have it from behind.

"Then come on, put it in me. I want to feel your cock inside me Cody. Come on, fuck me like the bitch I am." So much lust emanated from her when she said that.

He then approached her slit from the front and grind his cock against her labia prompting some moans from her. After gaining some lubrication from the liquids that were flowing out of her, he thrust inside making her release a loud moan.

As soon as the first thrust started, he was pumping away at her with such a fast intensity that her body started getting hotter much faster than the first time they did it tonight. He held onto her hips and felt her pink hair whipping back and forth with sweat dripping from both of their bodies.

"Fuck! Oh fuck!" Poison screamed out along with more obscenities. This was how she liked being taken while she was being the submissive one. She wanted a man who could take her without a second guess and knew what he was doing, to be like a man and declare his authority.

Seeing her as she was, Cody saw that she was in a trance while being drilled from behind. He knew saying her name was completely useless seeing that she was unconsciously drowning out all other external factors, the only thing she could focus was on pleasure that was coursing through her. Cody then had an idea and saw her ass completely pushing back on his pelvis. He held his hand up and spanked her smooth derriere making Poison let out a moan that he never heard before come from her.

"Ahh!" She stated while still thrusting her hips in his member. It was strange but it made her even more aroused which she knew Cody was going to notice in a few seconds. She wanted to question why he was doing that but went against it to ask seeing as she was enjoying herself right now.

He then felt her inner walls tighten around him and even though he was going on a whim and just experimenting at first, it actually worked. Seeing that she was enjoying this kind of rough play, he spanked her ass again and felt her tighten more around him than the first time he did it.

The feeling was incredible, he never felt it like this before doing it from behind. The vice around him actually made him increase his pace which made her start letting out more moans than he anticipated, it was crazy but he was just getting turned on so much that he just wanted to be rough with her and not care anymore, he just kept spanking her behind with no restraint.

"Stop…slapping…my ass. It's…too much," she said with a moan and a gasp.

"What, no chance in hell. Do you feel how much you're clenching down on me? Don't even try to front. You're enjoying this, aren't you? It's like you're trying to milk every drop of cum out of me and you're doing a damn good job at it if I do say so myself." Ignoring her request, he continued spanking her.

The sounds of his hands connecting with her ass made him see why Poison loved using that riding crop against him. He saw her pink hair thrashing back and forth and she had lots of it, her hair was spread all around her back. He decided to pull some of it back making her squeal in surprise and accompanied with the spanking, Poison could feel herself reaching her breaking point soon.

Now easing on the spanking, he took his hands off and saw the red marks conflicting with Poison's cream-like skin and to him, it was pretty damn arousing. Even if she was going to yell at him after this, he didn't care and just enjoyed the sight and the feeling that it gave him.

Now feeling his peak coming down, he still kept up the thrusts and he saw that end of the light. He continued until he couldn't go anymore and judging on the vice-grip from Poison, he could tell that she was going to let go soon.

With a few final thrusts, he pushed himself until he couldn't prolong his inevitable release anymore.

"Ahhh!" Poison screamed with much ferocity and volume while she climaxed.

"Aw shit! That's it!" He released himself within her insides and it was the best orgasm that he achieved that night.

Finally releasing himself, Cody plopped down to the bed sweaty and fatigued with all the energy he exerted from his orgasms. He and his flaccid member lay down completely devoid of all energy to possibly push themselves any further. Right now, he just wanted to sleep.

Poison was no different, the sweat from all her hair splashed in every direction and she laid down on her stomach panting hard on what just happened between her and Cody. She put her hands on her bottom and felt a bit of a sting there which made her hold in some moans. Gathering enough energy, she got up hoping she didn't fall seeing as her legs were too worn out to really function properly and went to a mirror located near her drawer.

She turned her body around to see how red her ass became, she blushed looking at the red handprints left on her skin. It was definitely a bad idea to sit right now. Looking a bit peeved, she looked at the blond-haired man laying down in her bed.

"You dumbass! You really slapped my ass?!" She asked while still rubbing her behind.

He could hear Poison still mouthing it off but he said one thing to silence her, "You complain yet you're the one gripping my dick like your life depended on it, aren't you?"

With an immediate blush, that still didn't stop her from going off at him when she walked back towards the bed punching him in his gut. "That still hurts, goddamn it!"

"But you liked it, right?"

"Maybe," she said in a low voice.

"What? I didn't hear you."

"Maybe I did," she said a bit louder.

"Huh? Come again?"

"Dammit, I said maybe! Happy now?" She screamed out this time.

"Can't lie, this was a really good workout." He stretched his arms out before getting up from his laid down position on the bed. He finally regained his breath and started gathering his clothes.

Poison was confused now looking at him, there's no way he was going back to the prison now. It was the middle of night. "Huh? Where are you going?"

"Back to my cell, duh." He answered very bluntly.

Even if he could beat damn near anybody that was in his way, criminal or police. She would rather he stay the night and leave when the sun was out. Besides, they were in a relationship and she was in the cuddling mood tonight.

"Don't leave now moron. Stay for the night and leave in the morning. Wouldn't it be better if you did that now instead of the pigs hounding you at this time of night?"

Well, she had a point there. He really didn't feel like fighting anybody tonight. It was too good of a night. He'd rather deal with everybody else in the morning and possibly get some homemade breakfast from Poison if she was willing.

"Alright, alright. Didn't know you'd be so worried about me like that. I am a big boy, you know?" He said with a smirk. Putting his clothes down, he moved to the right side of the bed tapping the empty space prompting her to come in the bed.

She crawled into the bad and put her hand on his chest tracing random shapes on it before speaking. "Big man and most importantly, you're MY man. I kinda have to look out for you or you'll just do something that'll get you into more trouble."

"Fair enough. Also for someone who's a helluva an S, you sure do make one sexy ass M, don't you Poison?"

Another blush rose to her cheeks as soon as she heard that. "Shut up and go to sleep. Besides, you need to rub Neosporin on my ass before you eat and leave. "

"Breakfast too? Holy hell, I hit the jackpot." He began to wrap her arms around her bringing her closer where she immediately snuggled into his embrace wrapping her arms around his chest.

"Cody?"

"What?" He answered with a drowsy tone.

"Where do you think our relationship will take us? I think about it but I guess-I don't know." Poison said with a serious yet downtrodden tone.

"Who knows? I try not to think about it too much or that'll just cause more problems for me which I really don't need."

Even if she wanted a proper answer, it was good enough for now.

"Also, thanks for the compliment on the eyes. Not too many guys talk about them like that."

"Well, even though I like your ass the most, nice eyes make me weak and you did say I gotta make you happy, right?"

Poison laughed at that, "Duh, you can't be in a relationship with me and not expect me to kick your ass whenever you mess up." She pecked him on the lips as she felt her eyes get heavy, "Good night, Cody, love you." And with that, she went to sleep.

As she went to sleep, Cody thought about that word she said. The one beginning with the letter L. If he was to be honest with anyone, he couldn't say that he loved her but he did have feelings for her. They were dating so why not? He figured that it would take time to love a woman as much as he did Jessica but nothing was impossible. Right now, looking at her, she looked like a normal girl who desired a lot out of a relationship. Could he give that to her, not exactly; being a convict leaves you with very little options in life. He could try but fate would have to decide that. Like he said to Poison, it wasn't worth thinking about it right now. Just enjoy the moment is what he thought. He rubbed her cheek making her cuddle more with him.

"You drove me crazy back then and you're driving me crazy now. Don't know if love is the word I'd use now but you've got a hold on me babe. Good night, Poison." He kissed her cheek making a content smile appear on her face.

It was time to sleep, his dreams were going to consist of bacon, eggs and pancakes in anticipation of Poison's promised breakfast.

* * *

><p><span>Feather Drop: 2015 approaching soon<span>  
>I think this year as went by pretty fast if you ask me personally. So much yet so little has happened in this year that I have no idea on how I've even managed to maintain my sanity with all the things that has happened to me in this year but I also can't stay no bad things have happened to me this year. I did what I could and that's the best I can say. Any shortcomings that has happened is all on me and no one else and as I'm still going through the troughs of adulthood, all I can hope is that I can be a better human being. I'm not going to make any New Year's aspirations or anything like that seeing as I don't really believe in things like that. All I can say is be free, prosper in whatever you put your mind to and never back down. Until then, peace out FanFiction.<p> 


End file.
